sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Green Eggs and Ham (TV series)
| developer = | writer = | screenplay = | story = | director = Lawrence Gong Piero Piluso | starring = Adam DeVine Michael Douglas | voices = | narrated = Keegan-Michael Key | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = "Back Flip" Performed by Rivers Cuomo | endtheme = | composer = David Newman | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 13 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = Jared Stern Ellen DeGeneres Jeff Kleeman Mike Karz David Dobkin Sam Register | producer = | editor = Mark Rosenbaum | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = | company = Warner Bros. Animation A Very Good Production A Stern Talking To Random House Children's Entertainment Gulfstream Television Big Kid Pictures | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | budget = | network = Netflix | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | released = | first_aired = | last_aired = present | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = https://www.netflix.com/title/80057250 | website_title = Official website | production_website = | production_website_title = | channel = }} 'Green Eggs and Ham' is an American animated television series based on the 1960 Dr. Seuss book of the same title that premiered on November 8, 2019 on Netflix. Read by Michael Douglas, Adam Devine & More! Netflix}} Premise Sam-I-Am rescues the rare Chickeraffe from a zoo and intends to return it to its natural habitat. After he accidentally swaps his briefcase, containing the Chickeraffe, for that of failed inventor Guy-Am-I, Sam and Guy end up on an adventure with EB, a girl who wants to adopt the Chickeraffe as a pet, and EB's overprotective mother Michellee, who is also a romantic interest for Guy. The four are unknowingly pursued by a poacher, Snerz, who wants to claim the Chickeraffe as a trophy, and his employees, minions McWinkle and Gluntz and the bounty hunter Goat. Cast *Adam DeVine as Sam-I-Am, a happy-go-lucky enthusiast of green eggs and ham. *Michael Douglas as Guy-Am-I, a cantankerous inventor who dislikes green eggs and ham. *Diane Keaton as Michellee, the overprotective mother of EB. *Ilana Glazer as Elanabeth "EB", a good-hearted girl and Michelle’s daughter. *Eddie Izzard as Snerz, an arrogant businessman. *Tracy Morgan as Michael, an eccentric fox *Keegan-Michael Key as Narrator *Daveed Diggs as Mouse, a French-accented mouse. *John Turturro as Goat, a bounty hunter sent by Snerz. *Jeffrey Wright as McWinkle, a greedy poacher. *Jillian Bell as Gluntz, one of McWinkle’s minions. *Dee Bradley Baker as Mr. Jenkins, the Chickeraffe. Episodes |ShortSummary = In the town of Glurfsburg, Sam-I-Am breaks into a zoo and liberates a Chickeraffe, a rare and endangered animal. Meanwhile, Guy-Am-I, an inventor, presents his invention, a self-flyer, so that he can win a ticket to Meepville. His invention fails while his fellow inventors all get to go. Michellee, a literal bean counter for the company, worries over her daughter EB, who spends her days trying to be adventurous. She catches wind of the Chickeraffe's escape and plans to catch it, but Michellee prevents her as they are headed to Meepville as well. Snerz, the head businessman in Meepville wants the Chickeraffe for his pet collection and hires McWinkle and Gluntz to find the thief. A defeated Guy stops by a diner and encounters Sam who orders green eggs and ham. Despite voicing his distaste for the dish, Sam orders it for everyone in the diner. Guy ends up leaving, but accidentally takes Sam's identical suitcase. As he rests for the night in a motel, he finds to his horror that Sam's suitcase contains the Chickeraffe. |LineColor = 372616 }} |ShortSummary = The Chickeraffe proceeds to destroy the motel room and Guy tries to sequester the creature. Sam returns to his home, a run down isolated RV, and discovers that he has the wrong suitcase. After getting an earful from Snerz, the optimistic Gluntz learns that McWinkle plans to retire from the BADGUY business after they find the Chickeraffe and manage to trace it back to Sam's home just as Guy figures out where he lives. Guy is confronted by the two, but is rescued by Sam who steals their car and flees. Sam reveals that he is an animal liberator and that just like Guy is headed to Meepville. Not wanting to put up with him, Guy gets out in the middle of the desert. He flags down another car which just so happens to be driven by Michellee. She turns down picking him up, despite EB's protests and Guy ends up hallucinating from the heat. He is rescued by Sam who once again offers him green eggs and ham, but he tells him that "he will not have them in a car". Guy sleeps, but awakens to see Sam and the Chickeraffe running beside the car and heading towards a cliff. |LineColor = 372616 }} |ShortSummary = Sam rescues Guy from the car as it lands in a lake and flattens the house of One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. He reveals that he had to get rid of it so that it cannot be traced. They buy a couple of tickets for a train, forcing Guy to stay with Sam for a while longer. Michellee and EB also take the train as they head to Meepville. As the car is fished out of the water, McWinkle and Gluntz find evidence of the Chickeraffe being there and deduce that it is on a train. Snerz reveals that he wants the Chickeraffe to impress his cronies. Sam and Guy run into Michellee and EB where Sam orders them green eggs and ham ("I will not have them on a train"). Later at night, Sam sneaks out with the Chickeraffe and runs into EB who learns of the creature's existence. She decides to name it Mr. Jenkins. Guy and Michellee bond in the Quiet Car as the narrator implies that they are developing feelings for one another. In the morning, Guy angrily tells Sam that he wants nothing to do with him anymore. As he gets off the train, he is confronted by McWinkle and Gluntz. |LineColor = 372616 }} |ShortSummary = Guy gets back on the train with McWinkle and Gluntz in hot pursuit. He makes it back to Sam and Mr. Jenkins where EB inadvertently reveals its existence to Michellee who gets upset at Guy for being lied to. Sam, Guy and Mr. Jenkins are forced to jump off of the train to escape the bad guys and end up in a quarry. As McWinkle and Gluntz try to have the train turned around, they get kicked off for not having any tickets. Snerz invites his cronies to a met gala for his eventual Chickeraffe. Michellee learns that EB was riding on top of the train and puts her on strict supervision. Sam and Guy learn that Mr. Jenkins likes to eat ties and spot a farm house in the distance. The house has no ties, but a fox named Michael who guards its green eggs and tries to impress Sandra, one of the hens, wears a tie. Michael is trying to vent his love for eggs and as he meditates, Sam and Guy break into his foxhole to steal his tie. They are successful, but open a closet full of green eggs. Michael spots them and furiously lunges at them. |LineColor = 372616 }} |ShortSummary = Michael breaks down and reveals his hopeless love of green eggs and his contradictory love for Sandra and Sam and Guy leave with the ties promising not to say anything. As the sun sets, they spot a motel sign, but learn that is is actually in the middle of a junk pit and they get stuck. They find an exit, but it turns out to be a large tube of toxic sludge and they get trapped on a pile of trash. Guy reveals that all of his previous inventions have exploded and he has lost hope. The narrator reveals that Mr. Jenkins was separated from his mother. With Sam's encouragement, Guy builds a contraption and they escape. Meanwhile, Michellee and EB leave the train and drive to a B&B. EB becomes bored, especially when Michellee fails to grasp EB's imaginative side. EB discovers that Michellee drew a perfect picture of the Chickeraffe as a way to make up for losing it. Sam, Guy and Mr. Jenkins arrive at a diner by morning, but a woman's pet flea scares Mr. Jenkins and he breaks free from his suitcase and begins running amok in the restaurant. |LineColor = 372616 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 372616 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 372616 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 372616 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 372616 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 372616 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 372616 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 372616 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 372616 }} }} Production Development On April 29, 2015, Netflix announced it had given the production a series order consisting of thirteen episodes. At the same time, Deadline reported that production on the series will take three years and is expected to be the most expensive animated program to make with each episode costing five to six million dollars. Production companies involved in the series include Warner Bros. Animation, A Very Good Production, A Stern Talking To, Random House Children's Entertainment, Gulfstream Television and Big Kid Pictures. The series was originally slated to premiere in the fall of 2018 before receiving its fall 2019 premiere window. Casting On February 19, 2019, the cast of the series was announced with Adam DeVine and Michael Douglas voicing the lead roles while Diane Keaton, Ilana Glazer, Eddie Izzard, Tracy Morgan, Daveed Diggs, John Turturro, Jeffrey Wright and Jillian Bell would have supporting roles. References External links *[https://www.netflix.com/title/80057250 ''Green Eggs and Ham] on Netflix * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:Netflix children's programming Category:Netflix original programming Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Television programs based on works by Dr. Seuss Category:Television series by A Very Good Production Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Television series scored by David Newman